Post-Season 2
by Brazzi
Summary: Various perspectives from the very end of and after season 2. Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter, maybe more. Hopefully going to update once a week. Check it out! Comment, rate, be honest!
1. Chapter 1

Fitz felt like he was going to explode. No, not explode—implode. Like everything in his body was going to lose it's integrity and simply fold into itself.

" _No, I don't. You keep rambling on and on and I still don't know what you mean."_

"Dinner." He stated, punctuating the air with his hands. He inhaled sharply, waiting for her to respond.

"Fast approaching, yes, and I'm sure we'll eat it, I'm sure." She said offhandedly, not even looking up from her computer.

"Yeah, no, no, no, but, uh," Fritz started bringing his arm up to rest on the containment device for the Kree stone, "Me and you—maybe we could eat somewhere else, you know. Somewhere…nice" He bit his lip, anticipating her response. She looked up, eyes wide.

"Oh." Is all she said, taken aback. He just watched, a hint of a smile stretching across his lips. His hand slipped from where it was resting on the glass with a _clack_ , nearly sending him falling and shocking him out of his daze.

"Good, okay. Uh, well y—uh, you should come find me when you're finished here and I'll—I'll start looking at options to run by you…for that." He turned and left, closing the green door behind him. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the door. _Dinner_. Dinner was a common occurrence—nearly an everyday occurrence, but the prospect of it today twisted his stomachs into a thousand little knots. _Okay_ , he thought, _plans_. He swiped his phone out of his jeans pocket. He tapped on the search bar and entered _Dinner Locations_ within 10 miles. Should he keep it casual? He had said somewhere nice, but that wasn't exactly saying something considering they hadn't had normalcy in nearly a year, between _Hydra_ , Ward, Skye and the Inhumans, and the "New S.H.I.E.L.D," let alone a nice meal. Casual, he decided. Somewhere nice, but still relaxed. A café, or a place with outside seating, somewhere talking doesn't have to be forced or uncomfortable. He felt a smile creeping on to his face as the realization that he was going on a date—or at least something very similar—with Gemma Simmons. They had been through so much together—the days at the academy where they stuck together, drawn to each other as the youngest in their class, to the days on the Bus, her nearly dying, the missions, all of it. Then they were dropped to the bottom of the ocean. Betrayed by Ward, they both faced death. But then he shoved the oxygen in her face, and blew the chamber. He woke up days later, confused, unable to talk. But she was there. And then…she wasn't. His best friend, the one person who was on the same frequency as him, the person who was always at his side since he was seventeen, wasn't there. The others couldn't' understand, they treated him like he was fragile, broken.

But she had come back. At first it was hard to believe she was even there, instead of the bit of imagination that had produced her image to him. But she was real. She was there. Her hair was shorter, her clothes different, her excited, nervous scamper with a newfound confidant swagger when she walked, but she was essentially the same Gemma he'd always known. The Gemma that had left. Left him.

Now they were finally speaking again, their lives finally falling back into sync, the familiar rhythm that they had enjoyed with each other. More than that. They were going on a date. A real one. Over dinner.

He smiled, scanning the list of dinner locations _Google_ had provided him with. Maybe a café with a live band? Or a pizza place with wood fired pizza? She was just finishing up some last little things when he had left her, she should be cleaning up now. He decided to run the list by her, turning to the door.

Then he heard the scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted, it's been really busy. I'll try to do my best to be more consistent.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Agents of Shield, including the characters.**

The Kree stone fascinated Jemma. It's properties were completely foreign: the molecular structure oscillated between a stable solid, and super-charged, low density liquid, but beyond that, the stone appeared to show properties only found in things that were _alive_. It took in nitrogen as it expelled nitrogen dioxide, a nitrogen oxide that bound with hemoglobin, preventing the binding of oxygen, often found in car emission. The stone also seemed to metabolize particles from the glass, something that doesn't exist in nonliving things…

"Me and you—maybe we could east somewhere else. You know…nice," Fritz stated, shocking her out of her scientific trance. Jemma looked up, wide eyed, her breath catching in her throat. She blinked, letting the shift in meaning settle in. He wasn't asking her out to dinner, he was asking her out to _dinner_. Not some casual sandwich, or a quick stop through a food court, but a dinner with romantic implications.

"Oh." This was what she wanted, after all, right? She had brought up the events at the bottom of the ocean, telling him that maybe there was something to talk about. She smiled, letting it settle in. They were speaking again. They were even smiling and laughing again. And now, now there might be a chance at more. Living without her best friend was difficult and trying when she was a double agent, but what was worse was the cold, stand offish Fritz that had greeted her home. Every day knowing that he was there, but didn't want to be around her was agony. And now, now they could move on.

"Good, okay. Uh, well y—uh, you should come find me when you're finished here and I'll—I'll start looking at options to run by you…for that." He turned and left quickly, closing the door behind him. Jemma felt her smile broaden. _Dinner_. Nothing had ever sounded so good. She started finishing up, bringing a box over to the table next to the glass door shielding the stone, which had been unlatched and slightly ajar. "What?" She said, reaching out to close the door, "No—" She was cut off by the stone liquefying, forcing itself out of the box and spilling out onto her, knocking the wind out of her and pushing her several feet. She screamed, desperately reaching out for whatever she could grab. Panic pulsed through her as she felt the rock clutching her and pulling her back into the stone as it reshaped. _No!_ The stone dragged her back, it's grips as strong as steel. _Fritz…_

And just as quickly as it had liquefied, it reformed into a solid, taking Jemma along with.


End file.
